


Bloodsport

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Enemies, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Payback, Revenge, Slash, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Vengeance.





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> Pairing: M/M  
>  **Rating: NC-17**  
>  Warning: Sexual violence, madness, darkness of the soul.  
> (c) October 3, 1998  
>   
> 

*The figure in the chair tightened the glassine beads that twisted  
around his fingers. The hard beads cut into his skin. Blood dripped  
as  
his mouth widened into a grotesque smile.  
  
The room was big and dark. Only the center of it was illuminated,  
the spotlight shining on the two entwined there. Both were exhausted,  
covered in sperm, blood and sweat. They held each other with a  
desperation.  
He lifted his hand, the signal producing the black-clad  
figure from  
the darkness that surrounded the light. One muscular arm  
lifted  
the whip and was brought down on tender flesh, the crack!  
exciting  
the Watcher. So did the cry of pain. Slender limbs jerked, and  
his  
companion held up an arm to stave off the blows.  
  
"Penitence," murmured the Watcher.  
  
The whip was strong and fast. Blood ran, and the Watcher leaned  
forward. Another signal. Another stepped from the darkness, pouring  
something down from the pot he held. The Slender One screamed.  
  
"Salt in the wounds," whispered the Watcher.  
  
Open wounds, left to fester for years. Rubbing it in, day after  
day after day. Using the flesh-of-his-flesh to do it first, then the  
Pale One. Perfection in ruby, sapphires glowing, lighting emeralds to  
shine like the beacons of nighttime Chicago. Or like the somber lights  
of Rome.  
  
The Slender One shuddered, the Pale One sliding his arms around  
him and kissing him as the Slender One covered his body. Moans, tears,  
a new salt running down to mingle with the burning salt. The Pale One  
suddenly flipped them over and twitched as the whip stung, taking the  
blows for his beloved.  
  
Scarlet running down in rivulets, turning silver in the glare of  
the spotlight. Pale silver ribbons. Icy water. Ice Queen of the  
North.  
  
Limbs entwined, tongues dueled, hands roamed.  
  
"Sin," whispered the Watcher.  
  
They moved and writhed while the whip rained down. Seed spilled,  
mingling...  
  
"Sinners." The Watcher's obsidian eyes glowed. Fire  
crackled,  
deep in the depths. The beads drew more blood. "Sinners.  
Penitence."  
  
He signalled. Several melted from the darkness. Large, naked,  
gleaming. Smiles of pure wickedness. Wielders Of Penitence. Scourgers  
Of Flesh. Punishers Of Betrayers.  
  
They pulled the Pale One off his lover, and the Slender One  
screamed. Two held him while the other was dragged, pinned, parted.  
The Punishers wielded their rods, the Pale One crying.  
  
The Slender One's cries mingled with the Pale One's. He turned  
and held out a hand. Pleading, begging, tears running as the blood ran  
in silver rivulets.  
  
The Watcher brought up the beads and kissed the crucifix. Ashes  
to ashes, dust to dust, blood to blood. A long-ago love that was once  
pure and then turned to dust. Vengeance, Violence, Vendetta.  
  
"I told you never to walk away from me, Ray," Frankie  
whispered as  
the light in his eyes burned...*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
FRANKIE'S DREAM?  
or  
RAY'S NIGHTMARE?  



End file.
